


【EC】Dirty Air

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 赛车手Erik与调皮的记者Charles。





	【EC】Dirty Air

       如果要聊到新晋的F1赛车手，人们不可避免地会提到最近备热议的一位——Erik Lehnsherr. 身为后起之秀的他刚一崭露头角就拿下了数个分站冠军，大有问鼎世界之势。他不但在赛车方面天赋异禀，同时也长了一张英俊得令人发指的脸。他不苟言笑的冷峻面庞如同出自神的手雕刻而成，禁欲系的Alpha气息浑然天成，即使是他那副刚摘掉头盔满头大汗的样子也能爆发出穿破画面的荷尔蒙。  
       赛程已经告一段落，Erik也在刚刚结束的那场比赛中获胜。于是就在今天晚上，他和一众好友在地狱火俱乐部举行迟来的庆功宴。  
       试车手Pietro一靠近吧台就开始跟调酒师Remy打情骂俏，不知不觉中长岛冰茶喝了一杯又一杯。车队经理Moira难得放纵一回，丝毫不顾及形象地揽着他们的工程师Azazel，手舞足蹈地诉说着自己的劳苦功高。大学同学Scott和Logan又在借着灯光和音乐掩护对彼此动手动脚。  
       明明身为派对的主角，Erik却表现得十分淡定，或者可以说是冷漠。面前那杯龙舌兰里的冰块已经快完全融化，他却满不在乎，只是漫不经心地用手指一下一下地敲着桌面，好像与这一场狂欢毫无半点干系。  
        “嗨——” Erik还在走神，突然就有个男人一边跟他打招呼，一边在旁边落座。  
       “我叫Charles。” 那个男人大方地伸出手来。  
       “Erik.”  他侧过身，迟疑了一秒，还是握住了。  
       那只手出人意料地温暖，有一种柔韧的力量，接触的那一瞬间好像有电流以它为桥梁穿透，直击Erik的心脏。  
       Erik作为明星车手，遇到过不少请求合影和签名的情况。这是他第一次好好地正眼去看前来搭讪的人。  
       这个叫Charles的男人绝对是Erik这辈子见过的最迷人的家伙。那双深邃的眼睛蓝得出尘绝世，微微扬起的嘴角和弯弯的眉眼那么温柔，俏皮的雀斑让他的脸颊看起来可口无比。他的衬衫开到第二个扣子，袖口随意地卷起来，让Erik想起了电影里风流不羁的贵族少爷。更要命的是，他湿漉漉的红唇泛着水光，随着舔舐的动作变得更令人浮想联翩。  
       Erik在Charles的舌头伸出来的时候感觉裤子变紧了。  
       “有事吗？” 他强装镇定，端起酒杯啜了一口。  
        “只是想聊聊，” Charles把微乱的棕色乱发别到耳后，露出那种蛊惑人心的笑容，“毕竟你是整个俱乐部里最辣的。”  
        “抱歉？” Erik惊愕于他的直白，差点吞下一块碎冰。  
       “噢不好意思——” Charles眯起眼睛好像在回忆着什么。然后他笃定地说，  
        “应该是我见过的人类中最辣的。”  
       Erik发觉他此时脸色醺红，不知道是因为酒精还是因为这句话。Erik再也忍不住了，他不管Charles的目的是什么，总之他今天就暂且抛却谨慎与理智一回。  
       他用膝盖去磨蹭Charles的大腿内侧，“既然这样...” Erik低声传递着暧昧的讯息，“你真的只想聊聊吗？”  
       Charles反客为主，将手按在Erik的裆部上，隔着牛仔裤去描摹那里勃起的轮廓，  
       “如果还能吸你的老二，那当然再好不过了。”  
       Erik的语气突然变得冰冷，  
       “不了，我没兴趣。” 他收回视线投向别处，好像Remy从背后翻掷酒瓶的动作比Charles的调情更有吸引力。  
       “你真是个混蛋！” Charles恼羞成怒地去踹了一脚他的椅子，作势就要走。  
       Erik却仗着长腿优势拦住了他，Charles拧着眉毛瞪回去。两人之间的气氛开始剑拔弩张，只需一点火星就能爆发。  
       “没错，我就是个混蛋。” Erik在千钧一发之际不紧不慢地开口，他将剩下的酒一饮而尽，“而且我还能更混蛋一些呢。”  
     
  
       Charles被Erik连拖加拽地往俱乐部后门带，刚到楼梯间的时候就忍不住给了他一个绝妙的口活作为开胃前菜。Erik爽得叫声差点引起了Angel他们的注意。  
       俱乐部合伙人Emma例行巡视路过的时候Charles刚把Erik射出来的精液心满意足地吞进肚子里，像只粘人的猫咪一样窝在Erik的臂弯里舔他的脖颈。  
       Emma对他们翻了个白眼。Erik把Charles捂在怀里，也回敬了她一个绝不能出现在新闻封面上的不雅手势。  
       等那个白色的身影消失在视线中后，Erik松开Charles，低下头来看着他，神神秘秘地说:  
       “我带你去看个宝贝。”  
       然后他领着Charles来到俱乐部的后院，那里孤零零地停着一辆紫红色的法拉利488。  
       他不明白Charles为什么看起来有点失望，这可是他最爱的座驾。不过他还来不及琢磨，就被Charles衣衫凌乱楚楚可怜的样子彻底击昏了头脑。  
       他把Charles按在车前盖上，两人开始都急不可耐地撕扯对方的衣服。Erik把Charles的裤子拔下来垫在他的背后，然后趁着他被吮吻乳尖而分神喘息的时候把手指抵在他的穴口。  
       奇怪，那个地方已经湿滑极了，Erik不费吹灰之力就伸进了两根，甚至三根手指。  
       他有些疑惑，不过很快了然于心:  
       “你自己做过扩张了？”  
       “嗯......” Charles用手捂着脸，羞于应答，全然没有了刚才的游刃有余。  
       “荡货！” Erik一下变得凶狠起来，手上的动作由试探变成了蹂躏，“如果不是我，是不是你会随便找一个男人，张开双腿来让他操你？”  
       “不是——” Charles痛苦地扭动起来，软绵绵的呻吟充斥着渴望，“我只要你...啊...”  
       Charles的话好像是某种誓言刺激到了Erik大脑里的每一根神经，他不由自主地加大了按压的力度，然后将手指撤出，准备换自己已经硬得快要爆炸的阴茎上阵。  
       “安全套呢？” 他问Charles。  
       “忘记带了...” Charles委屈地小声说，“我很干净的！”  
       没有任何理由地，Erik相信了他。  
       Erik才刚挤进去前端，Charles就感觉自己头皮发麻，全身都像被点燃了一般烧灼起来。明明已经做好了准备，可他完全没料到Erik竟然这么大。  
       “记住这种感觉...” Erik一边挺动一边直视他通红的双眼，“只有我，才能让你这么爽。”  
       Charles不可置否，他现在感觉自己离天堂只有一步之遥。他能感觉到Erik的阴茎在自己的肚子里搅动，好像要把内脏全部都捣鼓错位。  
       Erik用温热的舌头去细数Charles白皙胸膛上的雀斑，用冰凉的手去揉搓他挺立的乳尖。Charles的喘息和尖叫随着他动作的忽轻忽重此起彼伏，一会儿短促亢奋一会儿绝望压抑。他的唾液不受控制地顺着嘴角留下来，都被Erik虔诚地舔掉。  
       后院可不是什么情趣套房，随时都会有人到这边来，撞破他们不堪入目的肢体纠缠。但Erik似乎一点都没有公众人物的自觉，他把阴茎拔出来，又狠狠地送进去，顶到最深，像是要把身下这具肉体贯穿，自己也发出那种粗重的气声，好像来到了马拉松的最后一段。 他用来掌控方向盘的手握住Charles的腰，试图把Charles钉在自己的阴茎上抽插，然后重现赛场上那令人印象深刻的速度。  
       Charles裸露的大腿与车的烤漆面贴在一起，不停地发出刺耳的摩擦声，同他甜美的呻吟交响成耐人寻味的协奏曲。他仰起头来跟Erik接吻，把靡靡之音变成龙舌兰和威士忌混合的味道，在为保持安静做着徒劳无功的努力。  
       Charles遵循本能地伸手去摸自己鼓胀的下身，却被Erik捉住，往上拉过头顶钳制住。  
       “摸摸我...Erik...” Charles哀求。  
       “不。” Erik用嘴封住Charles的声音，含着他的唇瓣说，“我要把你操射。”  
       Erik是个言出必行的人，Charles确实也对他这样言语和肉体的双重压迫很受用。Charles射出来的时候那双美丽的眼睛变得涣散，他清楚地听到了Erik吮吸他耳垂的水声变得更大，好像在提醒他已经是个手下败将。  
       Erik最终发出低沉的吼声，把温热的精液灌进了Charles的后穴，白浊的液体随着他的痉挛收缩从结合的缝隙中溢出来。Erik不怀好意地把它们抹在Charles的白衬衫上，企图玷污他最后所剩无几的体面。  
       Erik退出Charles的身体，Charles旋即感到解脱，但更多的是可耻的空虚。Erik把手指伸进他的肠道，打着帮他清理的幌子，去戳弄他的前列腺。  
       欲望再一次占了上风，他们又开始了新一轮的双人运动。  
       不知道多少次高潮过后他们把战地转移到了车里，黏糊糊的体液弄脏了Erik精心挑选的真皮座椅。但他没有一句抱怨，反而更加兴奋起来，似乎认为这完全是一场脏乱不堪的角逐。  
       Charles的脸贴在车窗玻璃上，跪在座椅上撅起屁股摇摇晃晃地承受Erik的撞击。他的喉咙已经喊到沙哑，只能呜呜地发出泣声。但他仍然不知死活地竭尽所能撩拨Erik，这就是为什么他在Erik最后一次到达顶点之前就失去意识的原因。  
       Erik看着Charles闭着眼睛地倒在自己怀里，满脸都是泪水和汗水，觉得好笑，又无可奈何。他也累极了，于是只草草地用湿纸巾给两人简单地擦了擦，胡乱地套上衣服，就盖着外套也睡了过去。  
     
       第二天早上，直射在Erik眼皮上的刺眼的阳光逼迫他清醒过来。  
       他睁开眼后第一件事就是去看Charles，结果发现车里只剩下他自己。  
       Erik叹了口气，然后揉了揉自己的太阳穴，活动有些酸痛的四肢。  
       这时，他看到昨晚Charles躺的位置上有一张便签。  
       他带着一丝期待开始读上面的内容。  
       “早上好Erik，希望你做了个好梦。忘了告诉你了，其实我是个记者。真的非常感谢你，让我拿到了别的报社没有的独家新闻:九英寸。如果你看到了我的电话号码，再跟我联络？”  
       Erik能想象到Charles写这些句子时咬着嘴唇笑的样子，这驱使他也勾起了嘴角。  
       不过他把纸条翻了个面，却没有找到Charles说的电话号码。他焦急起来，在车厢里四处搜寻。  
       然而他一无所获。  
       Erik懊恼地垂下头，然后意外地在自己的大腿内侧发现了一串数字。  
       他感叹于Charles调皮的创意，接着欣喜若狂，马上拿出手机新建联系人。  
       “你从我这里得到了我的私人信息，那么我想我也应该要求一些回报作为交换。”  
        他把这条简讯发送过去。  
        没过多久，那边就传来回复:  
        “你想要什么？”  
        “我想要知道你钟意的餐馆和喜欢的电影。”  
  
  
       在确定关系的两周年纪念日那天，Erik和Charles选择回到地狱火俱乐部度过。  
       “我一直有一个问题...” Erik在Charles喝酒喝得正在兴头上的时候突然发问，“你当初为什么找上我？”  
       “亲爱的，你有没有看过你领奖时的照片？” Charles口齿不清地反问道，声音又软又糯。  
       Erik稍微想了一下，然后摇头。他从来不关心报纸上如何报道自己。  
       “那你真应该去看看。” Charles笑起来，把头靠在他的肩膀上，舒服地磨蹭，  
       “Charles Xavier一直是一个追求眼见为实的记者。”  
       他举起酒杯，向空气致敬。


End file.
